Shades of Gray
by desila
Summary: Kouji is a boy who hides a dark secret. Izumi is a girl with big dreams. New Chapter: “That’s why the girls are handcuffed and the boys are given keys. You are supposed to find the boy with your key, so he can unlock the cuffs before the end of the ball.”
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER~** I do _not_ own Digimon…unfortunately. If I did, Izumi and Kouji would be dating…if not already engaged or M A R R I E D. 

**Shades of Gray**

Drops of rain splashed on the girl's face. She blinked the droplets out of her emerald eyes. The spring rain masked her true tears, drenching not only her hair and clothes, but her spirit, too. She watched her mother and the workers haul the furniture into her new, but modest house. The girl closed her eyes and listened to the crashes of thunder, trying to numb her senses. Moving. She and her mom were always moving. Pain reflected on her clear green eyes. The rain, although soothing against her skin, brought back memories that she had fought long to suppress.

In the other side of town, a boy stumbled out of a dark alleyway. Blood streamed from a vicious gash on his upper right arm. His vision was blurred by the blood that was running into his eyes. The building walls stained red as he leaned against them for support. The boy pulled bloodied the navy blue bandana off his head and compressed it against the wound on his arm in a futile attempt to staunch the blood flow. With every pulse, a new gush of blood poured from the wound. And with every step, the concrete ground soaked the spurts of blood. He didn't collapse though; he just gritted his teeth and bore the pain, knowing that he would bleed to death if he stopped.


	2. The New Me

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter 1**

The light of the steadily rising sun illuminated the surrounding trees, coloring their thick trunks in a soft splash of orange. Izumi had woken up early that morning, planning to arrive at school by daybreak. Her neighborhood was shady and strewn with criminals and sex offenders who gazed upon her legs, which were bare because of her school uniform skirt. She thought that the streets would be deserted if she woke up early enough… and she had been wrong.

'_It's nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse.' _

The trek to school had taken nearly an hour. If she had known how long the walk to school was, she would have ridden a cab. However, she could not afford such luxuries. At first glance, her heart sank when she realized that the school and the students within its walls were out of her league. She had taken a difficult entrance exam to ensure her seat in Tetsujin High. At the time, she hadn't known that the students were both affluent and intelligent. Although the school provided safety, she felt more threatened there than in her own neighborhood. Like always, Izumi was the outsider treading in unknown waters.

'_Or more like drowning,' _she noted, chuckling at her dark humor. Izumi sucked in a deep breath through her clenched teeth.

"It's now or never," she said bravely. With that, she stepped through the open gates– the last _physical_ barrier that separated her from the others.

"Why are schools always bigger than they seem?" Izumi muttered, staring blankly at the slip of paper in her hands. She turned her head left and right, but she didn't recognize any faces. Truthfully, she_ knew_ that her chances of actually recognizing someone were slim…maybe even impossible. Even so, she clung onto the false hope that she would see a familiar face and her eyes continued to dart around, but to no avail. Izumi sighed in surrender. Her junior year at Tetsujin High would also be her first year in the school. The students had already formed intricate relationships and cozy cliques, but she didn't belong to any of them. She felt suffocated by the realization.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even try," Izumi mumbled. "Why is this place so big? Room 207 could be anywhere," she said, trying to find her homeroom. Lost in thought, she collided into someone and toppled to the ground.

Izumi gasped, taking in a breath of air. She had been temporarily winded and paused to catch her breath. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment from her gaffe.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, realizing she had knocked a boy onto the floor. "My apologies. I should have watched where I was going. Sorr–"

"Whatever," the boy said coldly, glowering at her. Izumi cringed when she heard the venom in his voice. She hastily pushed herself off the ground, brushed off her skirt, and lent him a hand. He ignored her and hoisted himself up, flinching.

"Are you hurt?" Izumi asked as the boy rubbed his arm. "Maybe you should go to the nurse. I'm so sorry."

"Forget it," he snapped, kneeling to pick up his bandana. He glared at her one last time and walked down the hall, leaving her stunned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi stepped into Room 207 and collapsed in the first available seat just as the late bell sounded.

'_This is pathetic. I'm exhausted before classes haven't even begun._'

Her deep breath was the only sound that echoed in the quiet classroom. Too quiet. Izumi abruptly looked up only to realize that the students were watching her.

"Orimoto Izumi? You are Orimoto Izumi, I assume?" the teacher asked.

"Y- yes! That would be me." Izumi stuttered.

"Well, Orimoto, before you _tardily_ rushed in, I had already finished taking attendance. It doesn't leave a good impression when you arrive late for homeroom– especially on the first day."

"I didn't mean to! Honestly, I didn't do it on purpose. I got lost and crashed into a boy. I'm sorry, Ms…." Izumi hurriedly scanned the teacher's nametag. "I'm sorry, Ms. Maekawa." Izumi hung her head in shame, tears burning her clouded eyes.

The classroom door violently swung open, causing everyone to jump. Izumi looked up and met a set of cold navy eyes. They were the same eyes that had glowered at her in the hallway…the same eyes of the boy she had winded on her blind rush to class. He slid into the only empty seat in the room– the seat on her left. He made an exaggerated point of leaning as far away from her as possible. Izumi stifled a sigh.

'_So I have to put up with him for the rest of the term?'_

"Minamoto Kouji?" The teacher asked with raised brows.

Kouji inclined his head in a slight nod.

"You are late, too." Ms. Maekawa clucked her tongue in disapproval.

Izumi looked at Kouji and once again met his piercing eyes. He didn't say a single word; he didn't need to. He obviously despised her.

'_Great…this is going to be a long day. And perhaps a long year too.' _

Izumi averted eyes from his, unable to hold his glare any longer. _'If looks could kill,' _she thought. She had never believed the euphemism, but that changed the moment she first laid eyes on the most hostile person she had ever, and probably would ever lay eyes on. _'Kouji Minamoto.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi eyes drifted across the room to Kouji; in fact, several other girls in the class were also staring at him. Izumi had to admit that he was handsome, but his personality was lackluster.

'_How would any girl be attracted to a guy like him?'_

Kouji, on the other hand, didn't notice all the sidelong glances he was receiving…either that, or he was very skilled at ignoring them.

'_I swear it feels like my nerves are going to break._ _Sharing so many classes with him, being with him for almost every hour of the school day, but neither of us say a word. How is it that I've already made an enemy on the first day? Wait…that sound like me all right.'_

Izumi sighed in exasperation. Now she almost wished that she had left him in the hall after crashing into him. If she could turn back time, she would have opted to flipp her hair nonchalantly and saunter away.

'_Although it's kind of my fault…"_

"…that we will read this year. Orimoto? Orimoto Izumi?" Izumi's head jerked up to meet her teacher's probing eyes.

"Oh…um…" Izumi's thoughts raced. Izumi bit her lower lip…What had Ms. Mizuki asked?

"Pst…Hey, Izumi!" Implementing her peripheral vision, Izumi looked at the goggle-headed boy beside her who had just whispered to her.

He cast a sidelong glance at her and murmured, "It's the Tale of Genji. That's the first book we're going to read this term." A wave of relief washed over Izumi and she wrote a mental note to thank him afterwards.

'The Tale of Genji." Izumi said. "We're reading the Tale of Genji."

"That's correct," said Ms. Mizuki. Izumi flashed a grateful smile to the boy next to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi speared a pea with her fork and mashed it. No one was there to tell her to eat. No one was there to reprimand her for playing with her food. Izumi was eating alone…the only student sitting in a table meant for five.

'_It doesn't matter. I never had friends anyway._' Izumi shoved her tray aside and laid her head down. It was agonizing to see her classmates laughing while she was friendless. She felt a tap on her shoulder and her head shot up in surprise. A pair of amber eyes gazed down at her.

"You're the boy from English class!" She smiled, recognizing the goggles immediately. "I can't thank you enough for helping me." Izumi bow to express her gratitude.

"No problem, Izumi. By the way, I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. And you're the new kid." A lopsided grin played at his lips.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Izumi said, smiling wryly.

"Yeah, anytime," he replied, reaching out a hand to her. Izumi grinned and offered her shook his hand. Instantly, he grasped her small hand firmly, not letting go.

"Takuya?" Her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Did you really think that I'd let the new kid sit at an empty table all alone? You should sit with me and my friends. We have an extra seat anyway, so don't be a stranger."

She was touched by his friendliness. Izumi's lips parted to reply, but she didn't even have time to utter a single word.

"Then it's decided," he declared without waiting for her response. His grin grew even wider, and he pulled her up from her seat in one fluid movement. "Besides," Takuya continued. "I won't let you waste away by smashing peas."

"You're so thoughtful, Takuya." Izumi said with a hint of playful sarcasm in her voice. Takuya chuckled, and seconds later, Izumi's laughter harmonized with his. She was glad that she could laugh now. For the first time, people weren't laughing at her, nor was she laughing alone. She was laughing _with_ someone now for the first time in years. And it felt…exhilarating. The gulf that separated her from the others was already abating, even if it was just by a little.

Takuya guided Izumi effortlessly across the cafeteria, maneuvering around the tables and students like he possessed a sixth sense.

'_That's right…Takuya has spent two years here already.' _Izumi realized. The only experience she had in the school would be the three hours she had been there so far. _'While Takuya has spent two whole years here.' _Izumi smiled sheepishly at her ignorance, remembering that she could barely find her homeroom in the morning.

"Hey guys! Meet Izumi. Orimoto Izumi!" Takuya halted and pulled Izumi to a stop. In front of Izumi was another table for five. This time, it was full, not empty like the one she had been sitting in minutes before. Well…it was _almost_ full. There were only four boys sitting there. Including her, she would complete the table for five.

"Hey there, Izumi. Want some chocolate?" a boy asked. "Better yet, why don't you sit next to me?" She noticed that out the boy who offered her the seat was the heaviest of all of them. Izumi giggled. _'No wonder…Look at all the chocolate he's eating.'_ Izumi thought as she noticed the four or five clean wrappers by his empty tray.

"I'm Junpei." he introduced himself.

"Hi, Junpei." Izumi smiled. She pulled out the only vacant seat and sat down next to Junpei.

"He's Tommy." Takuya pointed to the smallest boy in the group. "He's a freshman." Tommy shyly waved at Izumi. Albeit a small flutter of the hand, it was a wave nonetheless.

"And that's Kouji." Takuya finished the introductions. Izumi froze._ 'Did he just say 'Kouji?'_ Izumi glanced across the round table, and her eyes confirmed that Takuya had spoken the truth. Her smile faltered. Kouji had been so quiet that she hadn't noticed him. Izumi mentally slapped herself for being oblivious. Kouji, however, he had undoubtedly noticed her. His emotionless gaze was fixed on her, but he didn't say a single word. Izumi's stomach churned…and she hadn't even eaten any food. She had been looking forward to spending lunch with Takuya, Tommy, and Junpei, but her mood was now dampened. How could someone as amiable and outgoing as Takuya be friends with someone as cold and reserved as Kouji? Surely, there had to be something about Kouji that she was missing. She gazed at Kouji unblinkingly, but trying to unravel him was like grasping at straws. All she could see was that Kouji Minamoto was the most insensitive and perplexing person life had ever shoved in her direction.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**This chapter has been revised because I reread months later and realized how bad my writing originally was. **

**Please read and review- I love it when I get criticism. It inspires me to write more.**

**Toodles! Have a fantastic summer.**


	3. Hidden Pasts

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only this fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

She was used to walking. For seventeen long years, she had walked life's thorny path. One foot instinctively strode forward, and the second always followed in unison. Each stride brought her one step further along the road and deeper into the thorns. Izumi knew this as she watched her feet tread naturally over the pavement.

"Hey, wait up, Izumi! You're going the wrong way." A hand snaked around Izumi's wrist, pulling her to a halt. "You're heading west. East is this way, silly," a familiar voice said.

Izumi spun around. "Takuya, I know directions, thank you very much. That's where I live– West Sapporo."

Takuya raised an eyebrow and joked, "Yeah, and I live in a cardboard box with twenty three cats."

Izumi giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Of course I don't. But really, stop joking, Izumi. There's no way you live in _West_ Sapporo. That's where all the poor people live. They can't even afford cars. You're probably confused since you just moved here," Takuya said as his hand tightened around her wrist and pulled her to the opposite direction.

Izumi's humor quickly faded. "Takuya, let go of me! I know where I live and it's definitely not east Sapporo." Izumi retorted, and she wrenched her wrist out of his hand."Izumi, cut it out already. It's not funny anymore. Now come on, let's go home, Junpei and the others are waiting for us by the car! We'll give you a lift home since you're so confused."

"Stop it! I wish I were joking, but I'm not. I live in West Sapporo, across from to Kashi Park! I walked to school today, so I know which direction I came from, Takuya!"

"But, Izumi, there's no way you can be poor and attend Tetsujin High School," Takuya murmured.

"Takuya, are you deaf? Can't you understand what I'm saying? I live in _West_ Sapporo. My mom and I aren't rich. I'm not like you or any of the other students here for that matter! I don't belong in East Sapporo!" Izumi's own words caused her to recoil. With those words, she sprinted towards the bridge that separated the east and west sides of town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouji waited silently by Junpei's car with the others. _'What's that all about?' _he thought ashe watched the vehement exchange between Takuya and Izumi. Unlike Takuya, Kouji understood the moment she refused to come with Takuya. _'West Sapporo.' _Although, Kouji was secretly glad that Izumi didn't— _couldn't_ come. _'Why did Takuya ask her anyway?_' Takuya should have understood that Kouji didn't enjoy her company. If Kouji had it his way, he would ignore her for the remainder of junior year and the rest of senior year as well. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about her irked him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izumi ran up the flight of stairs to her room, taking two steps at a time. She didn't want to dwell upon what had happened. Instead, she flipped her pillow and buried her face into the cool side, trying her best to sleep. Besides drawing, sleeping had always been her way of coping with her problems because it usually kept them at bay. She would have taken a walk in Kashi Park, but she knew it was dangerous. Gangs, drug dealers, and perverts roamed that area. Izumi heaved an exhausted sigh_. 'How could this happen to me? Is it a punishment?' _She had made her first friend in the new school and probably lost him. To make it worse, it was all because of the fact that she was poor and everyone else was rich. Tears did not run down her face, but deep down, crushed by negative emotions, her soul was shedding its own tears.

Izumi squeezed her eyes shut and turned over in bed, daring the tears to leak from their ducts. One of the reasons she had agreed to move was so she could let go of the accident that happened two years ago, but now, she had encountered new problems in Sapporo. Izumi squirmed uneasily and pulled her covers over her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn it!" Kouji mumbled as he unwrapped the bandage around his injured upper right arm. The gash on his arm was deep and had barely begun to heal. To make matter's worse, the wound had reopened when Izumi knocked him to the floor.

"You know, you really should stop fighting, Kouji." Takuya sighed.

"You know I can't. Fighting is what I was born to do. It's the one thing I'm good at, so at least I'm fighting for what I believe in," Kouji retorted.

"Well, I'm just saying it for your sake. You're my best friend, Kouji, and I don't want to see you injured again or possibly killed in a gang fight. Besides, if you stopped, you might get along with your father and you wouldn't have to stay over at my place so often."

"Too bad," Kouji said. He nodded indifferently and continued to wrap a clean bandage onto his bleeding arm.

"Not that I mind you staying over." Takuya said. "But I think that…Hey aren't you going to apply antibiotics to that cut?"

Kouji shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"Kouji, that cut looks like it came out of a horror movie. It could become infected. Do you _want_ to die?" Takuya shook his friend by the shoulders.

"…"

"Kouji!"

"…"

"Say something!"

"Goodnight, Takuya." Kouji said with a tone of finality. He stood up, returned the bandages to Takuya's shelf and left the room. "I'll be in the guest room like always, okay?" Kouji called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem," Takuya answered numbly. As soon as Kouji closed the door, Takuya flung open the shelf where Kouji stored his medical supplies.

"Damn it, Kouji." Takuya murmured. The bandages, band-aids, and alcohol that Kouji had purchased little over a week ago were mostly gone. Takuya cursed under his breath and he listened to Kouji's footsteps as he descended the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izumi yawned and stretched as she rose from bed. The sweet bliss had ended and Izumi was struck by reality.

'_School.' _

"Honey, you forgot to eat breakfast!" Izumi's mother frowned and nodded towards the bacon, eggs, and cereal at the breakfast table.

"I can't, Mom! Sorry, but I'll be late for school if I stay and eat." Izumi offered an apologetic smile and quickly grabbed a slice of toast before rushing out the front door.

"For heaven's sake, Izumi. The sun has barely risen." Ms. Orimoto said crossly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi froze at the gates of Tetsujin High. Just several steps in front of her stood Kouji swarmed by a crowd of girls. Izumi was baffled at the idea of Kouji having female admirers. She watched as Kouji brushed past the girls and head up the school stairs, not bothering to spare a glance. Izumi took a step forward and bit her bottom lip decisively. '_This is my chance. I can talk to him now, before his grudge against me gets out of hand ' _

Izumi walked briskly in Kouji's direction and broke off into a jog as she neared him. "Kouji! Kouji, slow down. I need to talk to you." Izumi called to him. If Kouji had heard her, he showed no inclination that he had.

"Kouji, wait up. Please!" Izumi called again, but Kouji did not turn around.

Izumi's brows met in frustration and she sprinted up the stairs two steps at a time. "Kouji..." She panted when she finally caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Kouji grumbled, his eyes glaring straight ahead.

Izumi tilted her face upwards to look at Kouji. "Well, I was going to ask you about– "

"What happened yesterday," Kouji finished her sentence, his voice tinged with an icy edge.

"If you already knew, then why did you even ask?" Izumi said, her voice slightly laced with slight irritation.

"Whatever. Just stop talking. You annoying me," Kouji growled. His face remained as emotionless and his cold eyes continued to look ahead.

Izumi gripped the straps of her book bag tightly and diverted her gaze from Kouji's face. She stared at the ground and murmured, "I don't know why you're upset, but it's obvious that you don't feel like talking to me at the moment."

"Whatever," Kouji muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouji stole a glance at the blonde girl sitting directly next to him in homeroom. Even though Izumi was new to the school, she was already surrounded by a group of girls– probably new friends. The corners of his mouth creased with a slight frown. Truthfully, Kouji was not sure about what he had against her. Izumi was timid and nice, but she reminded him of someone, though Kouji could not point out exactly who. Kouji's jaw clenched; he didn't want to think about Izumiat the moment. In fact, he didn't want to think about her ever again. He just wanted the memories to fade, so he could forget it all.

'_Ignorance is bliss,"_ he thought darkly.

Izumi glanced at Kouji. '_Did he just look at me?'_ Izumi wondered. She shook her head; her mind was probably playing tricks on her. Kouji was only talking to Takuya like always. '_Sometimes, I wonder how someone like Takuya can be friends with someone like Kouji. Takuya, who is kind…and Kouji, who is cold and almost lifeless.' _Izumi twirled a strand of her blond hair in contemplation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izumi's gaze could probably have burned a hole though her math textbook. She sensed that someone was staring at her again. In fact, every student seemed to be staring warily at her today as she passed them in the halls. Groaning, she realized one of them probably heard her argument with Takuya.

'_This keeps getting worse and worse…' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izumi sank into the chair tiredly and sighed, laying her head on the table. Takuya had invited her to sit with 'the gang' again, but it was very awkward.

"Izumi?" Tomoki poked her lightly. "Are you feeling okay? I can take you to the nurse if you feel sick."

Izumi groaned. "I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep yesterday."

"Nightmares?" Tomoki said understandingly.

Izumi forced a small grin. "Yeah, the worst kind, actually. "

Takuya grinned and said, "Cheer up, Izumi. Besides, Kouji barely sleeps and he doesn't act like a zombie."

Izumi raised her head from the table and her stomach churned. Kouji was gazing at her again and his eyes were colder than last time, sending shivers down her spine. He quickly diverted his gaze to Takuya, and glowered to him.

"Sleep somewhere else," Izumi heard Kouji's say.

"What? Stop being so rude, Kouji! It's only her second day at this school." Junpei retorted.

Izumi picked her head up and looked at Kouji, exasperated.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"I said sleep somewhere else. Go somewhere else…anywhere else. Just don't sit at this table," Kouji snapped.

Izumi instantly felt a rush of adrenaline and got up, shoving her chair.

"Look, Kouji," she whispered. "If it makes you feel any better at all, I'll sit somewhere else. I just can't take this anymore. If I listen to you and leave, will you stop hating me?" A small frown played at the corners of Izumi's lips as she turned to walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey guys, it's summer vacation and I finally have a chance to write again. I wasn't planning on continuing this fic because I didn't think anyone liked it. But I've finished another chapter! ******

**Please read and review, I don't want to write this if no one reads. I like criticism because it helps me become a better writer. I have nothing against flames, if you think my fic sucks, but I hate smoke. :D**

**Have a great summer everyone!**


	4. Masquerade

Hey everyone! I hope your summer has been better than mine. I recently moved and didn't have internet connection for the longest time. I guess I've been taking it for granted, but I can't seem to function without the internet. I actually finished this chapter over a month ago, but it took a while to edit. After I hit 10 reviews, I decided to post the chapter. It was the easiest chapter write…even if it took the longest time to edit. Thank you all for your support— it means a lot to me. Please continue to read and review.

**Chapter 3**

Izumi's poverty had become the talk of the school, spreading like wildfire from one student to the next. Izumi was stricken with embarrassment and morbidly wished that she didn't exist. Either that, or be completely unaware that she existed at all. The students avoided her like the plague for days, although Takuya and his friends supported her.

When Izumi heard about the Tetsujin High School's annual welcome dance, she felt heavy-hearted. It was a tradition for Tetsujin High School to host a dance to commemorate the start of a new school year two weeks after the start of classes. The students were buzzing with excitement, but Izumi was indifferent. If she attended the welcome dance, she would be an outcast. Besides, she didn't own a single dress suitable for the occasion.

None of that mattered to Izumi now because it was the weekend and the torturous first week of school had ended. To relax, she took a stroll in Kashi Park. The sky overhead was flecked with clouds and sunlight streamed through the foliage. She wore a pair of baggy sweatpants instead of her usual lavender skirt to evade the glances of the shady people in the park.

"It's a nice Saturday at the park and here I am thinking about school." Izumi sighed.

"I have to say," she said bitterly. "I've set a new record for myself. Becoming a social outcast in less than a week is surprising even for me"

Izumi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Not recognizing the caller, she answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Izumi. I was wondering if you'd consider going to Monday's welcome dance with me." Izumi heard Takuya say.

"What? No way…sorry Takuya. Ask another girl, okay? I'm sure they're all want to attend the dance with the infamous school soccer captain."

"Kouji bailed, so I was hoping you'd go with me." Takuya joked.

"So…" Izumi said, "You weren't serious when you said you wanted me to go with you?"

"When am I ever serious?" Takuya laughed. "But I was serious when I said I wanted you to go."

"Takuya, I don't want to and there is no way you can convince me otherwise."

"Actually, I think I can. Do you even know what type of dance it is?"

"No. I don't, but I'm certain that I won't be attending." Izumi said obstinately.

"It's a masquerade ball, Izumi. Everyone will be wearing masks and costumes, so it won't be a problem for you to attend. No one will recognize you, so it'll be fun. Trust me."

Izumi bit her lip. "It doesn't matter— I don't have a good dress or nice shoes."

"Well…" Takuya murmured thoughtfully, "You could…uh…"

Izumi giggled as she pictured Takuya's face. His brow always furrowed when he was lost in thought. Then, she heard him snap his fingers.

"Borrow one of your mom's dresses," he said simply.

"You're a genius," Izumi said sarcastically at first. After a moment of silence she said, "Wait…you really _are_ a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Mom doesn't have many clothes either, but I'm sure I can find at least one good dress."

"That's great," Takuya said. Izumi was sure that he was grinning from ear to ear on the other end of the line. "See you there, but you won't recognize me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi rummaged through he mother's wardrobe, not quite sure she would find a suitable dress. After several painstaking minutes of sorting through the all clothing, she finally found the perfect dress tucked neatly in a dusty cardboard box.

"I didn't know mom owned something like this," Izumi said, examining the dress. The lavender hung down to her knees, adorned with small gems that shimmered in the light. Slipping it on, she examined herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Izumi," a voice called from the front door. "I'm home now. Sorry I came home so late, but I had to work overtime. Otherwise, the bills will never be paid."

"No problem, mom." Izumi replied loudly, so her mother could hear from the living room. "I'm a little preoccupied anyway. There's a dance coming up next Monday and I decided to attend. I'm actually trying on one of your dresses right now. You don't mind, do you?"

Her mom's footsteps approached the bathroom door. "I don't mind, but may I see, sweetheart?"

Izumi swung open the bathroom door, showing her mom the dress. "Like it?"

"That looks stunning on you." Her mother whispered, her eyes glossing with unshed tears.

Izumi was taken aback. She hadn't expected such an emotional reaction from her mom.

"You look beautiful," her mother murmured, pulling Izumi into an embrace.

Izumi nodded, unsure of how to react— she looked down at the floor modestly.

"This dress," her mother said, rubbing the silk between her fingers. "Was the same dress I wore twenty years ago when your father proposed to me."

Izumi gasped. "Are you sure it would be okay for me to wear it?"

Her mother nodded. "The dress is yours now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi stumbled down the porch steps, unaccustomed to walking in heels. Hearing the awkward clattering, Izumi wondered if she'd be able to dance in the shoes. In her hand, she clutched a sequined butterfly mask, which sparkled in the setting sun. The masquerade ball would start at seven o' clock that evening and end at midnight, taking place in the Moonlight Promenade, a world renowned ballroom in East Sapporo.

Since she couldn't afford a cab, she rode the train to the Moonlight Promenade. Upon arriving, Izumi gasped in awe, mesmerized by the breathtaking scene. Hundreds of students swarmed the grand, winding marble staircase that led to the grand main doors of the ballroom. Izumi gaped at the number of attendees and tried to discern Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki from the crowd. Her efforts were futile, for the elaborate masks and attire effectively hid their true identities.

Izumi slowly ascended the marble staircase, keeping an iron grip on the golden handrail.

_'Hey, I'm starting to get used to these heels.' _

The line moved quickly, and Izumi soon found herself at the entrance, intimidated by the sheer size of the grand doors. Right in front of the doors stood a man dressed in a ridiculous penguin suit. In his hand, he held a leather bag. Reaching inside, he fished out a handcuff and promptly locked Izumi's wrists. Startled, she looked around and realized that all of the girls had been bound with the same pink cuffs. The thin metal chain between the two ends of the handcuff was about a foot and a half long and it didn't inhibit her hand movement.

"What is this?" Izumi asked the penguin-man, her surprise hidden behind her mask.

"They're the cuffs," he replied simply.

"I know they're cuffs, but why are all the girls bound?"

"Well, the point of this masquerade is to meet new people," the penguin-man explained. "That's why the girls are handcuffed and the boys are given keys. You are supposed to find the boy with your key, so he can unlock the cuffs before the end of the ball. These aren't real cuffs, so they you can take them off yourself with a little force. But who would want to do that? It would ruin the adventure. You didn't know about this?"

"Oh, that," Izumi said calmly, although she was quite bewildered.

_'I can't believe Takuya forgot to tell me this! He is so forgetful sometimes.'_

Izumi walked into the ballroom, the bright lights of the chandeliers reflecting off the jewels that embellished her dress. She stared helplessly at the cuffs and then at the many boys in the room. Only one of them had her key– finding him would as hard as finding a needle in a haystack.

Someone tapped Izumi's shoulder, and she whirled around to see a boy dressed as a vampire. From the cape to the fangs, his costume was intricately detailed.

"Beautiful girl, would you care to dance with me?" He extended a white gloved hand to her.

"Um…sure, I guess." Izumi's mask hid the blush that crept to her cheeks. Her heart thudded with excitement as he gently grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor. She raised her handcuffed hands, placing them behind the boy's neck.

"Kind of awkward dancing with those, huh?" he asked, nudging the cuffs.

"It doesn't make a difference. I'm an awkward dancer with or without the cuffs."

"It's fine. I'll guide you." He flashed a brilliant, fanged smile.

_'This isn't so bad when nobody knows who I am.'_

By the time the song finished, Izumi was slightly panting; a bead of sweat formed at her brow.

_'Dancing in heels isn't as easy as it looks on television.'_

"Before I forget," he said as the song ended. "Allow me to try my key on your lock. Maybe we'll get lucky." He fished a key out of his back pocket and inserted it into the lock on Izumi's handcuffs. He twisted once, and then twice; the cuffs clacked, but did not open.

"I guess we aren't that lucky," Izumi said.

_I actually don't mind. I'm having fun._

"Anyway, I'll see you around." She smiled apologetically. "I'm going to get a glass of punch. That dance made me really thirsty."

The boy nodded. "Good luck finding your key."

Izumi sipped her glass of punch, scanning the ballroom and admiring the costumes of the other students. Among the common vampires and faeries, Izumi could have sworn she saw one student dressed as troll and another as a teddy bear. She grinned, not feeling out of place for the first time.

_'I'll thank Takuya later for convincing me to come.'_

After dancing with several more boys, a few of which who were surprisingly worse at dancing that she was, Izumi still had not found the key to unlock her cuffs. She didn't want to leave the dance without unlocking them, but it was already half past ten. The streets would be too dangerous if she left any later…

"Well, the penguin-man did say that these are fake. Maybe I can go home and smash these with a hammer….or there might be an old chainsaw that I can use," Izumi contemplated.

Behind her, she heard a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't suggest that," a boy said. A faint smile graced his lips. With his black suit and simple magician's mask, he was dressed quite plainly compared to the other students.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Izumi asked, surprised by her own boldness.

"I don't dance," he replied.

"I can't exactly dance either, so you can't be any worse than me," she said.

"Fine," he said, grasping her arm and leading her towards the dance floor. "But you're going to regret it."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "I think you're going be the one regretting this."

The boy paused. "Actually, I wasn't planning to dance with you, but then I'd feel bad."

"Why?"

"I was going to go home and throw away my key. Some poor girl wouldn't have been able to open her cuffs." He wrapped an arm around Izumi's waist, slowly swaying to the music.

"I can't believe you," Izumi muttered.

"I know." He smirked.

They danced in silence with her head leaning against his shoulder. For the entire dance, he led and she followed. Being that both of them could barely dance, they were the only pair slowly swaying to the upbeat waltz. She stepped on his feet several times, but they didn't stop dancing until the last not of the song faded into the background.

"Congratulations," he said, offering a mock bow. "I can't believe that I've met someone whose dancing is worse than my own."

Izumi rolled her eyes and said, "The key?"

"Oh," he said, slipping his key into her locked cuffs.

Izumi waited for the lock to clack, but instead, it _clicked._

"It's open!" she said incredulously. "Looks like you were going to leave me hanging. You owe me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I owe you nothing," he said, walking away from her. "On the contrary, I think _you_ are the one who owes _me_ after stepping on my feet so many times that I've lost count."

'_Jerk'_

Suddenly, the ballroom clock chimed. Izumi counted once, twice… eleven times.

'_Mom is going to kill me.'  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Please review. Again, I don't mind flames if you don't like the chapter. If, however, you decide to flame, please offer some constructive criticism as well. Thanks! =D


End file.
